Sound the Bugle
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Songfic. Cloud reflects upon the past, and contemplates the future.


_I own nothing... And this just popped into my head when I was listening to "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. _

_

* * *

_

_Sound the bugle now.._

"Hey, Cloudy... We're almost there.. Just a bit farther and I'll let you rest, I promise.." His voice was soft, trying to stay hidden from the people he knew were trailing them.. Using the blonde's pet name, speaking to him, even just random things which popped into his mind on the stop."Once we get to Midgar, how about I introduce you to my ex-girlfriend Aeris, huh? Wouldn't you like that.." He smiled, but the twinkle in his mako-violet eyes was dulled with worry, not knowing if the blonde he was supporting was ever going to wake up from the comatose state he was in was heart-breaking. He didn't have his long hair anymore, Hojo had chopped it all off... And they were almost there, just a bit farther..

_..play it just for me._

But stealth had never been his strong point... And he could tell that they had been found by the crunching and snapping of the branches behind them. He turned his head to look at them, grinning cheesily."Heya... Somethin' you nice guys want?" He asked, the smile not fading as he set Cloud down, staying in place as he grabbed the Buster Sword off his back, staying firmly in place as he was launched into battle with them.

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be..._

Bullets ricocheted off the blade, and Zack couldn't help but let out a worried cry as some of them embedded into the ground around Cloud. He skidded to a halt beside the blonde, one hand resting on Cloud's head and wincing as he saw that the blonde's eyes were out of focus again."Hang on Clou--..."

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start._

A barrage of bullets suddenly hit the dark-haired male, and he skidded off to the end of the cliff, eyes wide as he clutched the side of his arm.

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
_

_  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight _

He didn't even get a chance to scream as the rest of the bullets whizzed towards him, the hot lead blasting into his body, through his eyes, arms, legs.. And as they approached, the dying warrior could only say one thing..

_  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away... _

"Cloud.."_  
Or leave me lying here _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****

**Sound the bugle now...**

He was supposed to be a hero, but he was nothing like one. Just a clone, just a fake creation of a twisted scientist... Zack was the hero, while he was nothing more than a shadow of a monster, one of them who had missed the slaughter and survived long enough to think he was real.

**...tell them I don't care **

He was Cloud Strife, he was not the powerful ex-SOLIDER he believed himself to be. He wasn't the hero he claimed to be... He was nothing... He didn't even exist.

_  
_**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere.**

After all, look what happened to Aeris because he couldn't act.. It's his fault that Sephiroth got the black materia, not once, but twice!

_  
_**Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark **

And they tell him that he's not like that, they tell him he's a hero.. That he's their only hope... Well, looks like they bet on the wrong horse. Even now, even as he gazes up towards the moonlit sky, awaiting their horrid fate to come and smash them all into oblivion, they're waiting for him to come up with some genius plan.

**Lay right down - decide not to go on **_  
_

And as he shuts his eyes and prepares to doze off, he can feel another presence beside him, a smiling dark-haired angel. "...Zack?"

_  
_**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**

He reached over and ruffled the blonde's spikes, still smiling as he spoke.

_  
_**There's a voice that calls..**

_  
**"If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah, You're a solider now, fighting in a battle  
To be free once more..."**_

And Zack smiled, tilting his head to one side as he spread out his snowy white wings."You're you, Cloud... Don't ever forget that." Cloud shut his eyes, feeling a pair of warm lips upon his forehead... Then the heavenly being was gone, and only the wind and sky were left.

"Yeah, that's worth fighting for..."


End file.
